This disclosure relates generally to identifying users of an online system, and more particularly to maintaining information describing groups of online system users specified by a third party system.
An online system allows users to connect to and to communicate with other users of the online system. Users create profiles on an online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities. Content items are presented to various users by the online system to encourage users to interact with the online system.
As the amount of content provided by the online system increases, users may be presented with an increasing amount of content in which the users have little interest. To provide users with content more likely to be relevant, content items may be associated with targeting criteria specifying characteristics of users eligible to be presented with the content item. This limits presentation of a content item to users having characteristics satisfying the targeting criteria.
While the online system maintains targeting criteria for identifying groups of users satisfying various targeting criteria, a third party system may provide information to the online system identifying groups of online system users. Conventional online systems merely store information from third party systems identifying groups of users, allowing a third party system to identify a group of users to receive content. However, groups identified by a third party system may be duplicative of groups the online system may identify based on locally-maintained targeting criteria, limiting the usefulness to the online system of storing information identifying the group.